Ghost Devil
by Phantom of Fate
Summary: 'A person once told me that legends made in the west were true. He told me a story about a man who sold his soul to the devil for fortune, and then realized the mistake he had made. The devil wanted him to steal a contract that would give him one thousand souls, on a little piece of paper I might add...(Abanddened Pleace someone take over)


Ghost Devil

 **Declaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider or High-school DxD in any shape or form. Wish I did though.**

 _A person once told me that legends made in the west were true. I didn't believe him . He told me a story about a man who sold his soul to the devil for fortune, and then realized the mistake he had made. The devil wanted him to steal a contract that would give him one thousand souls, all on a little piece of paper I might add. And when he almost gave it to the devil, he ran. He ran so fast and far that even the devil couldn't catch him. Now, I only wish I can do the same._

 **Ch. 1**

 **Japan, Kouh City, Kouh Academy**

Kouh Academy.

A nearly all girl school, which was three years ago, and a small percentage of boys, most of which were perverts, except for a few.

The girls had heard of a student that would coming today so they hoped it would a cute guy that wasn't a pervert . The guys had also heard and hoped it would be another hot girl, and not another Casanova like the other pretty boys at the school, like Kiba Yuuto.

And that was how the day started.

 **Traffic**

A sound could be heard weaving from lane to lane, passing cars as if could the wind was moving it. Cars could only see a gray blur before it past them. The blur stopped a little to turn left and kept heading to wherever it was heading to.

 **Kouh Academy, Student Council room**

Souna Shitori was having a relaxing day, for her at least. Every student was in class, perverts were acting normal for once, teachers had new rulers, because they kept breaking them on heads of perverts, new gym clothes, and last, but most importantly, no more paperwork.

 **Traffic**

The gray blur seemed to go faster, as it neared it destination.

 **Student Council room**

Souna grabbed a cup and proceeded to head to the coffee machine.

 **Traffic**

The gray blur roared as it went even faster as it got even closer to its goal.

 **Student Council room**

Souna thought she heard something in the distance but shrugged off to stress and continued to head to the coffee machine that made coffee.

 **Traffic**

Students that were late heard something behind them and looked behind their shoulders and saw again a gray blur. The gray blur past very fast, so fast that when it past them a strong wind hit them and they had to hold down their skirts so that they wouldn't be flashing the world their panty's to the world.

 **Student Council room**

Time seemed to slow as Souna's hand went towards to the On bottom.

 **Traffic**

The gray blur also seemed to slow down as it head towards the gates of Kouh Academy.

 **Student Council room**

Souna's eye widened as she sensed a massive amount of energy coming from just outside of the academy.

 **Kouh Gates**

The gray blur hit the brakes and put the front wheel of its ride while the back tire went into the air and twisted its body to put the back tire would be in front while the front tire was still on the ground.

When everything was safe, the blur became visible and showed what traffic and the student missed.

A gray motorcycle with black handle bars connected to engine with gray flames that seemed to be sizzling. Two wheels that were pitch black with the front wheel with more gray flames. The handle bars connected to poles that seemed that they could see their skulls but within a second that illusion faded and they could see their skin again.

The rider of this magnificent bike was wearing the standard males uniform, with gray black fingerless gloves, the jacket open to show a red T-shirt, and silver necklace that had a silver crown on it.

Everyone was standing on the edge of their seats, figuratively and literally, to see what lay underneath the helmet. When the decided that he kept them in suspense for long enough, he began to undo his helmet.

Under the helmet was smoky, black, spiky hair, blue-gray eyes, and slight tan wearing a small smile.

"Hi there!" he said.

That was the day that a new fan base was made.

 **Declaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider or High-school DxD in any shae or form. Wish I did though.**

 **Ch. 2**

" **You don't stop riding when you get old, you get old when you stop riding"**

 **~?**

 **20 minutes later**

Jack didn't know what he did wrong. He was just trying to get to school on time by riding his motorcycle, he got to school, did a little show, now he was in the office for some reason.

What a day.

Oh right, he was still getting scolded. He must have apparently blocked it out while he was thinking about his day so far.

"-I hope you now know not to ride motorcycle on to grounds, Mr. Blaze" said the person scolding him.

Jackson Blaze was his name. He had gotten his name from his mother before she died in accident and had been left with his brother for five years. His brother was Johnny Blaze, a motorcycle daredevil. From what he last heard from his brother he was going to jump ten helicopters in a some city.

'Good luck to you brother,' he thought as he looked at the person scolding him. She was apparently the student body president , Souna Shitori. She was about 5'8 to his 6'0, she had a decent pair of,um,...assets, a flat stomach, blue hair and a pair of glasses the same color of her hair.

'There's no way that natural' He thought with a deadpanned expression on his face. You don't just grow blue hair, it wasn't right, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He was a gentlemen after all. She was about his age or a year older, being sixteen.

"Yes, I understand, thank you Ms. Shitori" He didn't know if had added any sass in his voice, but she didn't look she noticed.

"Good" she said to him while back was to him. She had a nice rear too. "Here is your schedule and I will show you to your class"

As they were walking, Souna got thinking.

'His energy is off the charts!' It was. If she didn't any less control she might've asked him if he know he was outputting so much energy. Luckily, she did have a lot of self control, and she began to think of all the possibles of how he so much.

While he did have a lot of energy, it felt like a gentile flame, or a fireplace on a cold night. She was so in grossed with her thoughts that she didn't know Jack was trying to talk to her.

"Hello, Ms. Shitori? You in there?" Jack asked, concerned.

A part of her was glad that he was concerned about her, but filed it way in the "React about it later"part of her head.

"Yes?" She asked Jack. Jack brightened at the thought that she was alright and began to talk.

"I was asking about what you do here"

"I am the student body president, so I work around thing like club budgets, clothes for different classes, and other things"

As she said all those things, they began to talk about all sorts of things before they eventually got to his class, much to each others secret annoyance. As they said their goodbyes saying that would talk later, Jack waited for when the teacher said he could come in. He waited for a few moments until he heard the words,`"Come in Mr. Blaze".

Jack opened the door and saw who his teacher was, which was a very boring person that does not to be described because of the sheer amounts of boring he could feel from the man.

"Hello, My name is Jackson Blaze, I hope you all treat me well" He finished with his brother ladies smile that got blushes from every girl in the class.

"Okay then, now then, Mr. Blaze, if you would please sit next Amano Yuuna-san, that will be all"

Jack nodded at the instruction and looked around to see who had their hand up and was surprised a the beauty he was seeing. (I suck at describing so just imagine her with school uniform)

"Hello Blaze-san, I hope we have a wonderful year together" Yuma said with her hand raised with a bright smile. Jack shook hands with her and said.

"Same here Amano-san"

As he looked back at the most boring teacher in the history at being boring, he couldn't but thing that it was going to be a interesting year.


End file.
